pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Fukai Yuki
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Hikari kat (Discusión) 08:26 9 jun 2011 Bienvenida! x3 Bienvenida a PE! n_n Ojalá la pases muy bien aqui y si tienes dudas, me avisas o3o Si quieres puedo ayudarte con tu pagina de usuario y esas cosas n.n PD:Te gustaria ser mi amiga? <3 --[[Usuario:Kari-Chan|'★♪♥Kari♥♪★']] ★♪♥La amistad es un gran tesoro♥♪★ 16:44 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Bienvenida :D Hola, soy Marta, pero llámame...bueno, llámame como quieras aunque la mayoría de la gente me llama Vainilla 8D Bueno, como ya te dijo Kari, bienvenida a PE, espero que pases muy buenos momentos aquí, que hagas muchos amigos y que te quedes aquí mucho tiempo n_n Si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa, me lo dices (pero aquí todo el mundo es muy servicial y amable, y cualquiera estará dispuesto a ayudarte) :D Por cierto, quieres que seamos amigas? :3 Vainilla ♥ ¡No me comas! (?) 16:58 10 jun 2011 (UTC) holap! ^3^ Bienvenida a la wiki!! Esta vez se me han adelantado T^T Bueno, todo lo que puse en tu blog, bienvenida y taaal XD ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? ^3^ José... ¿Y Matías? o3o · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hey, you Sexy Bitch! º3º']] 17:06 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola n.n Hola bienvenida a PE(aunque ya muchos te dieron la bienvenida n.nU) Me llamo yenthamí peor llamame Yen o si quieres Ami ,si necesitas ayuda con novelas sprites o lo que sea aqui estoy n.n ah y se me olvidaba ¿quieres que seamos amigas? [[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yenтι-cнan♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'♬con υna ѕonrιѕa♬']][[Usuario:Yenthami|'☆ѕe ѕolυcιona тodo☆']] 17:18 10 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Sombrerera Loca reportándose! ¡Holaaaaaaaa! Ahm pues... en verdad vine a dejarte el mensaje sin saber que decirte xD Supongo que es mejor, ya que será algo más natural y espontáneo. Para empezar me presentaré: Soy Julia nwn! Pero si quieres puedes llamarme Venu =3 Como tú prefieras. Tengo 14 años, (recién cumplidos en mayo x3). Soy la sombrerera loca de la wikia y la principal organizadora de las fiestas del té, junto a la Liebre de Marzo y Alicia (?) Naah bueno, como verás me gusta Alicia en el País de las Maravillas xD. Desarrollo el rol de escritora en la wikia y también subo imágenes. (Creo que ya es suficiente de hablar de mí ^^U) Y bueno, queria presentarme para que sepas quién soy y si estas dispuesta, para que seamos amigas :D Yo con mucho gusto nwn! Estaré esperando tu mensaje, para poder conocerte mejor. Cualquier cosa que necesites yo intentaré ayudarte nwn! Me despido en un poff! Adiós! :D PD: ¿me contarías cuales son las historias que te gustan? xD ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 21:12 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Tuturu!! Hola :D bienvenida a PE y quieres ser mi amiga? x3 Respondeme por favor n_n Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 23:24 10 jun 2011 (UTC) Llegué tarde! >.'''Vicky... No, mejor An x3]].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'¿Lo sientes? Dímelo ;)']] 11:39 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Gomen por llegar tarde u^u Bueno, ya me retrase en mandarte esta peticion de amistad nwn Pero primero necesitaras saber algo de mi, a lo mejor no te importa, pero por si las moscas eweU: Me llamo Ariadna, pero todos me llaman Ari o algunos me llaman Miku, porque yo soy Miku Hatsune xDD Mis personajes favoritos de Touhou son Remilia y Reimu *u* Nací el 28 de mayo de 1999, por tanto tengo 12 años y soy Géminis <3 Tu puedes llamarme Miku si quieres, adoro hacer amigos y nunca me corto al mandar peticiones *--* Espero que te lo pases GENIAL aquí, o sino chibi kaito te comera (?) Saludos, de tu nueva amiga miku (si aceptas ser mi amiga) Okami ~ Chiisaki Taiyō 14:37 11 jun 2011 (UTC) hola!! Hola! Soy Elena. Encantada de conocerte n_n. A mí también me gustan los animes y adoro Vocaloid!! :D No te conozco, pero me caes bien :) Espera... ¿qué digo bien? ¡Me caes MUY bien, en serio! Una cosa, no me llames Elena si no quieres, si quieres me puedes llamar Elena-chan o como tú quieras; porque no tengo ningún mote x3. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Bueno, pues eso, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? Dime qué pokémon te pongo en amigos n_n. Archivo:Umbreon mini.gifDark fire...·Dime!Archivo:Infernape mini.gif 14:41 11 jun 2011 (UTC) podriamos ser amgios? .u. si dices que no slowpoke te comera (????) --Archivo:Slowpoke_icon.gifSlowpoke El mas GuayDe la generacionArchivo:Slowpoke_icon.gif 16:02 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Si, puedes llamarme Miku. Gracias por avisarme de lo de PikaNeko, intentaré hablar con ella. Y gracias por apuntarte en mi novela, te lo agradezco mucho :3 Okami ~ Chiisaki Taiyō 16:20 11 jun 2011 (UTC) si,un slowpoke Archivo:Slowpoke_icon.gifSlowpoke El mas GuayDe la generacionArchivo:Slowpoke_icon.gif 17:35 11 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡nwn! ¡Yuki! A mi también me gustan las historias de amor, de misterio y comedia, las sangrientas y de miedo no mucho xD Porque despues no duermo xDD! -Lo peor es que me pongo a leerlas x3- Y de PE ¿qué historias te gustan? ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 21:16 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Un chico muy singular llega a revolucionar tu vida(8) ED...Pues...bienvenida a la wiki! Espero que la pases bien y que dures por lo menos 1 año activa ;w; se han ido muchos...*Violin de fondo*...Eh...pues me presento...*Se saca el sombrero*...Me llamo Jorge pero prefiero mil veces que me llamen Coke...pero sin igual quieres llamarme asi pues vale...sigo...soy un fanatico de Pokémon...(Of course...ED)...de Megaman, de The Legend of Zelda y de...Ah! si...de Naruto .3. A veces me invaden "ataques de locura"...que en realidad no es nada más que una explosión de energía que me da en mis hermosos 12 años =3...Aclaro...soy de Chile...(Algún día visitaré España...*Rayos y truenos en el fondo*...Ni la muerte lo impedira! D8<(?)...y eso...Ah! Agrego que soy un fan del MSN .3. si quieres te lo doy...y...amigos?...Si dices que si ponme un Togekiss...y eso es todo...*Se pone su sombrero y hace reverencia* ED --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 00:33 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Ciaossu OwO gracias por aceptar ser mi amiga n_n... que imagen quieres que te ponga? x3 y ya me inscribi en tu novela ;D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 03:30 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Yay, sí *w*! ¡Me gustaría mucho que fuésemos amigas >u•̊La Coke-Cola humana...]]•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 13:00 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale...ponme un Togekiss =3...Tienes MSN?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 13:04 12 jun 2011 (UTC) No funciona?...Como es eso? ._.--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 13:07 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Conoces ebuddy?--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 13:11 12 jun 2011 (UTC) ... ¿quieres ser mia miga?¿fukai y ghost?...¿si? si quieres,colocame un Duksnoir. Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 18:12 12 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo :D Ya te puse en la lista de amigos n_n espero y nos llevemos bien :D Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 01:13 13 jun 2011 (UTC) AMIGOS!!!??? D8 Quieres ser mi amiga?...DIQUESIANDALEPORFANOSEASMALANDALESIIIIIIIII??????(Que persistente soy :s).3. creo que empiezo de nuevo eweU Yo :B Hola quieres ser mi amiga?--[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'''Rojo]] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 02:25 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta,por que no me colocaste en tu lista de amigos?yp ya te coloque,tu me enviaste un emnsje donde aceptabas. Nota:Me dio flojera colocar un titulo... Nota 2:No es por presionarte o algo asi...